tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Totally Hacked!
[[Datei:Mir v1 23 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #23]]Totally Hacked! ("Total genervt!") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios und der dritte Teil einer speziellen Comedy-Trilogie von Mark Martin. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juli 1989 (Cover)/August 1989 (eigentliche Veröffentlichung) *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #23 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Mark Martin Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Bill's TV Repair Ser." *'Nächstes Kapitel': - Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Das vollständige HeftcoverDale Evans McGillicutty **Bobby und Manda McGillicutty (im Rückblick/off-panel) *''Gnatrat'' **Boo Swain/Gnatrat **Supperman **Lasagna Lagna **Alpo (erwähnt) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello **April O'Neil **Casey Jones (erwähnt) **Shredder (erwähnt) *George der Skwal *ein [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_habilis Homo Habilis] Inhalt thumb|left|240px|Der RückblickDie Geschichte beginnt mit einem kurzen Rückblick auf die zurückliegenden Ereignisse: Wie die Turtles von einer kleinen Zeitreisenden und Mutantin namens Dale um Hilfe ersucht wurden, ihre groteske Mutation rückgänig zu machen; wie die Turtles Dales Zeitmaschine benutzten und so das Raum-Zeitkontinuum für Dale erfolgreich verändern konnten;"A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Story"; der darauffolgende Anschlagsversuch des missmutigen Fernsehtechnikers Bill auf ihre Freundin April, durch den sie zeitweise ihre Gehirne in Ersatzkörper verpflanzt bekamen; Dales unheimliche Begegnung mit dem Außerirdischen George und wie jener sie erfolgreich dazu verleitete, die Entwicklung der Menschheit durch eine weitere Zeitreise zu manipulieren und so seiner Rasse den Pfad für eine Invasion der Erde zu bahnen."Bill's TV Repair Ser." thumb|180px|Enter the Fannywhacker!Natürlich ärgert die kleine Dale sich schwarz darüber, dass sie die Erde in ein Utopia verwandelt und damit der ungehinderten Eroberung durch die Skwals ausgeliefert hat und dass sie dagegen nichts mehr tun kann. Sie zieht sich in einen nahen Wald zurück, doch dort wird sie aufgegriffen - und zwar von einer cholerischen, humanoiden Ratte mit dem Titel "Fannywhacker" ("Poklatscher"). Dieser versucht einen Grund zu finden, Dale fürs Schulschwänzen zu bestrafen; doch Dale kann damit Paroli bieten, dass es bereits Sonntagabend ist und daher keine Zeit für Schule. Daraufhin beginnt der Fannywhacker ihr sein Leid zu klagen, dass er in dieser jetzt total friedfertigen Welt seine Leidenschaften - Verbrecher versohlen und gute Superheldencomics lesen - nicht mehr ausleben kann. Und es ist genau diese jähzornige Qualität, die in Dale einen Plan aufkeimen lässt, wie sich das Durcheinander, das sie unwissend verursacht hat, wieder geradebiegen lässt... thumb|left|240px|Das unerträgliche Sein eines HaustiersIn einer Nebenszene stecken die Turtles, die durch die Veränderungen, die Dale verursacht hat, sich in nunmehr normale Schildkröten verwandelt haben, in einem Terrarium in Aprils Wohnung fest, und besonders Raphael hat keine Lust, hier festzusitzen und sich dauernd "süß" nennen zu lassen. Doch wegen ihrer jetzigen Physiologie und Intelligenz (auch wenn ihr Temperament aus ihrer Mutantenzeit noch erhalten geblieben ist) sind seine Versuche, dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, zum kläglichen Scheitern verurteilt. thumb|180px|Austob-TherapieZwei Millionen Jahre zuvor. Der friedfertig gewordene Homo Habilis erntet gerade einen neuen Satz seines angebauten Gemüses, als plötzlich der halb zerfallene Zeitreisewürfel vor ihm erscheint. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen ist es nicht die von ihm freudig erwartete Dale, sondern der Fannywhacker. Dieser bekommt ein gut gemeintes Willkommensgeschenk des Homo Habilis - einen Brüsseler Kohl - in die (im übertragenene Sinne) falsche Kehle und nimmt daraufhin in einem Anfall der Schadenfreude alles auseinander, was Dale dem Homo Habilis für eine friedfertige Existenz hinterlassen hat. thumb|left|240px|Alles wieder beim Alten...Von primitiven Rachegedanken überwältigt, revertiert der Homo Habilis wieder in seine ursprüngliche gewalttätige Art, und damit wird die Erde der Zukunft - mitsamt den Turtles und ihrem Meister Splinter - wieder in ihrer alten Form wiederhergestellt. Der Fannywhacker - jetzt wieder der Gazillionär und Superheld Boo Swain, alias Gnatrat - kann sich gerade noch in die Zeitmaschine zurückziehen und einen Start zurück ins Jahr 1995 einleiten. Doch mitten in der Fahrt fällt der Zeitwürfel, der seit Dales erster Reise einem verzögerten Effekt der Realitätsveränderung, die sie damals verursacht hat, ausgesetzt war, plötzlich vollständig auseinander... thumb|240px|Ein Hallo unter alten Freunden!Das Jahr 1988. Der wieder hergestellte Splinter bereitet sich in seinem "ultrageheimen Versteck" auf eine Runde Rest und Relaxation vor und setzt sich mit Begeisterung vor den Fernseher und einer weiteren Folge von [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_Racer Speed Racer], als es plötzlich an die Tür klopft. Da niemand etwas über dieses Refugium weiß, nimmt Splinter sofort an, dass es sich bei seinem ungebetenen Besucher um den Shredder handelt, und ergreift unter Zuhilfenahme einer Kanone entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Doch die Granate gräbt sich nicht in die Brust des Shredders, sondern in die von Gnatrat, der als "größter Detektiv der Welt" keine Mühe hatte, das Versteck seines alten Freundes ausfindig zu machen. thumb|left|180px|Splinters Plan (und ein Seitenblick auf vier Freunde)Nachdem Splinter ihm mit einem Schuhlöffel geholfen hat, sich von der Granate zu befreien, erzählt Gnatrat ihm von seiner Begegnung mit Dale und wie nach gelungener Mission die Zeitmaschine sich plötzlich um ihn herum aufgelöst und ihn im Jahr 1988 gestrandet hat. Er bittet Splinter um Hilfe, die Zeitbrücke von sieben Jahren zu überwinden, und nach einiger Überlegung kommt Splinter auf eine Lösung: Gnatrats Busenfeind Supperman (der natürlich nichts von der wahren Absicht mitbekommen darf) mit soviel Essen vollzustopfen, dass er in ein siebenjähriges Koma verfällt. Kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wird, soll Gnatrat eine Vulkan-Gedankenverschmelzung mit Supperman vornehmen und somit ebenfalls in sieben Jahren wieder aufwachen. thumb|180px|Vielfraß-MarathonZu diesem Zweck kauft Gnatrat mit einem Teil seiner Notgeldreserve (einer glatten Million Dollar) ein Restaurant, und er und Splinter eröffnen dort ein einnächtliches "All You Can Eat"-Büffet. Wie erwartet kann Supperman der Verlockung nicht wiederstehen und erscheint im Restaurant, um sich von Gnatrat (der sich in der Küche versteckt) und Splinter (der als Ober posiert) mit Unmengen an Essen versorgen zu lassen. Am Ende steht der vollgestopfte Supperman kurz vor dem entscheidenden Kollaps, und um ihn den Rest zu geben und den Plan damit erfolgreich umzusetzen, bereiten Splinter und Gnatrat den Coup de Grace zu: Eine dicke Scheibe Pizza! thumb|left|240px|Eine Planänderung mit WunscheffektIndessen aber haben die Turtles nach ihrer überraschenden Rückverwandlung in Mutanten deutlichen Hunger entwickelt und sich verkleidet auf den Weg zur nächsten Pizzaversorgungsstätte gemacht. Wie es ein unglücklicher Zufall will, kommen sie direkt am Restaurant vorbei und werden von der frischen Pizza angelockt. Splinter will seinen Söhnen nach ihrem harten Tag natürlich einen kleinen Schmankerl gönnen, doch Gnatrat protestiert, weil er nicht länger warten will. Darüber (und über Gnatrats generelle cholerische Haltung) bricht ein heftiger Streit unter den beiden alten Ratten aus, der damit endet, dass Splinter die Pizza kurzerhand an seine Söhne verfüttert. Als Gnatrat sich dafür wütend auf ihn stürzen will, befördert Splinter ihn mit dem Ofenschieber direkt vor Suppermans Füße, und beim Anblick seines Feindes stößt dieser einen gewaltigen Rülpser aus, der Gnatrat durch das Dach des Restaurants in den Orbit katapultiert. Doch die ungeheure Beschleunigung durch diesen Ausstoß erfüllt zufällig genau denselben Zweck wie Splinters ursprünglicher Plan, und so landet Gnatrat unsanft, aber lebendig im Jahr 1995 im Schlafzimmer seiner Verehrerin Lasagna Lagna, die sich sogleich liebevoll um ihn zu kümmern beginnt. thumb|180px|Ende gut...(?)Da auf diese Weise die Erde wieder ihr ursprüngliches, von Gewalt und Umweltverschmutzung zersetztes Ich geworden ist, muss George der Skwal widerwillig Dale seine Niederlage eingestehen und sich von der Erde trollen. Und Dale, ohne Zeitmaschine und Genius-Intellekt nunmehr ein ganz normales kleines Mädchen, muss sich nun langsam aber sicher an ein Leben unter der strengen Aufsicht ihrer Eltern und dem ihr verbliebenen Wissen über das, was hätte sein können, gewöhnen muss. Trivia *Gemäß einer Notiz des Herausgebers ist diese Geschichte zwischen den Gnatrat-Episoden "The Dark Gnat Returns" und "Happy Birthday Gnatrat" einzuordnen. *Gnatrats Erscheinung als der "Fannywhacker" ist eine Parodie des Punishers ("Bestrafer") aus den Marvel Comics. Produktionsfehler *In dieser Geschichte begrüßen sich Splinter und Gnatrat wie alte Freunde, doch es wird hier nie erklärt, wie die beiden sich überhaupt kennengelernt haben. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics, Vol.2'' (Farbversion) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Mark Martin Kategorie:Non-Canon